User blog:Omnicube1/Red Army vs. Communist Party of China
Red Army, the Communist revolutionaries who established the Soviet Union and established red triumph, vs. Communist Party of China, Chinese soldiers who fought the Japanese and Kuomintang to control China through the fists of communism. Who is deadliest? BATTLE Red Army Communist Party of China 起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！ 把我们的血肉，筑成我们新的长城！ 中华民族到了最危险的时候， 每个人被迫着发出最后的吼声。 起来！起来！起来！ 我们万众一心， 冒着敌人的炮火，前进！ 冒着敌人的炮火，前进！ 前进！前进！进！ (Arise! All who will not consent to slavery! Let us craft our new Great Wall out of our very flesh and blood! TheChinese nation faces its direst hour, All are forced to put forth their final battle cry. Arise! Arise! Arise! Our million hearts beating as one, Brave the enemy's fire, March on! Brave the enemy's fire, March on! March on! March on! On!) An old Chinese Communist soldier is listening to a choir of Chinese boys and girls singing the national anthem of the newly founded, People's Republic of China over the radio. He recalls the days when comrade Mao placed his hand on his shoulder and told him the revolutionary will always live on during the Long March. A fellow Communist steps in and pours tea into his cup. "Do you remember the days of the revolution?" asks the old Chinese-man with tears in his eyes. "Yes, sir." recalls the middle-aged soldier. A bullet pierces through a window and destroys the radio. The two Communists spring to their feet and grab the nearest weapons, a Shanxi Type 17 and Chiang Kai-shek rifle. "To arms!" shouts the old Communist. Five Red Army members charge toward the abandoned Chinese weapons factory. The leader makes a hand signal to tell two of his men to move toward the back of the building. A Chinese soldier fires his Chiang Kai-shek and kills a Red Army member. The Red Army leader fires his PPSh-41 and kills the Chinese soldier. The old Chinese soldier fires his Shanxi Type 17 at the approaching Russians. One is hit several times but lives. The Russian leader fires back with his PPSh-41 and wounds the old man. He stumbles back and calls for his men to reinforce him. Two CPC members pull the old man out of the crossfire while one fires his MP 18. Two of the Red Army soldiers are successful in entering the factory through the backdoor. "Die scum!" shout the soldiers. Both fire their Nagant M1895s killing one of the Chinese soldiers. The old man fires his Shanxi Type 17 and takes out one of the Russians. He tells one of his comrades to look for the other Russian. The old man limps away into another room, sits down, and bandages his wound. He know he will die this day. He reloads his Shanxi and takes out his Butterfly Sword, waiting for death. Meanwhile, the Chinese Communist located the Red Army revolutionary and they engage in deep crossfire. A Red Army member breaks through a door behind the Chinese soldier. He fires his Mosin-Nagant and the bullet takes off a chunk of his head. A Chinese soldier hears the gunfire in the room and steps in with his MP 18 firing in full automatic. He takes out both Russians. The Red Army steps crashes through a a shaft and empties out his Nagant M1895 into the Chinese man. He is still alive. The Russian charges him with his Soviet Machete swinging. He decapitates the man. He walks out looking for his last victim. "I am in here, Russian dog!" yells the dying, elderly man. He fires his Shanxi Type 17 through the wooden wall. He misses his shots and runs out of ammo. The Russian steps into the room to discover an old Chinese man sitting on a chair bleeding with an empty pistol in one hand and a Butterfly sword in the other. "Let us discuss our views of socialism," says the Russian. He steps toward the old man and slices his neck. "Leninism is superior!" he shouts. Next match-up will be: Teutonic Knights, the still-present order of German Catholics who defended pilgrims who traveled to the Holy Land and battled pagan Prussians on the side, vs. Knights Templar, knights who lived a life of poverty but were determined to break the lines of the Muslim armies Category:Blog posts